


dream team has entered the chat

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Multi, Swearing, additional tags and ships will be added if/when they come up, i don't normally tag that but i really outdid myself this time around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: The dreamies in a group chat only logically equates to chaos ensuing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god:** haechan  
>  **jenius:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador:** renjun  
>  **lovebot:** jaemin  
>  **oh you GAY gay/asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

**jenius:** how was the final

**moomin ambassador:** which one

**god:** yeah which one smartass

**mark:** we all literally only have one class together?

**mark:** and we took the final for that one class today???

**jenius:** finally an intellectual

**lovebot:** “another one of my kind” headass

**jenius:** and what about it?

**god:** babe ily but we all know you made a 100 so pls

**god:** you're shoving your einstein down our throats

**jenius:** hon i made a 98 not a 100

**mochi:** what's the difference?

**mark:** is no one else revolted by the pet names flying around in here?

**lovebot:** find love and you'd understand

**lovebot:** _dear_

**god:** gay

**mochi:** mark probably likes it that way

**god** _renamed_ **mark** _to_ **oh you GAY gay**

**oh you GAY gay:** im as straight as bill gates?

 **mochi:** how tf are u still putting question marks

**mochi:** after everything u say

**moomin ambassador:** he's probably as confused about his life as he is his sexuality

**oh you GAY gay:** hyuck change my name back asshole

**god** _renamed_ **oh you GAY gay** _to_ **asshole**

**god:** sending u virtual kissy faces rn

 **asshole:** save that for jen

**god:** he likes em more than just virtual

**chenlegend:** why is econ an option for music majors

**chenlegend:** and why was i stupid enough to sign up for it

**mochi:** ur not stupid

**moomin ambassador:** jisung's right

**moomin ambassador:** we've all signed up for classes before that we end up realizing came straight from hell itself

**lovebot:** you're so philosophical babe <3

**chenlegend:** y'all i FAILED that final

**chenlegend:** gonna go to the park to ease my mind :(

**asshole:** isnt that the perfect recipe to fail your next final too?

**asshole:** like, strolling in the park instead of studying?

**mochi:** u have some sort of weird obsession with question marks

**mochi:** i'll come with u lele

**lovebot:** the blooming of young love

**lovebot:** cute!

**asshole:** how do you know they aren't just being best bros?

**lovebot:** this gc is filled with g a y s mark

**lovebot:** do you need me to spell it out for you?

**lovebot:** h-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-a-l-s

**jenius:** we've got a spelling bee champ here fellas

**lovebot:** i _am_ junnie's trophy after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is purely for fun and i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. it was also refreshing to write ships i've never written before. let me know if you're enjoying this fic so far in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god/teddy bear:** haechan  
>  **jenius/jelly:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador:** renjun  
>  **lovebot:** jaemin  
>  **asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

**lovebot:** LMFAOOOOO

**lovebot:** Y'ALL MR. KIM JUST KICKED HYUCK OUTTA CLASS

**lovebot:** my boy really came for this man's life

**jenius:** what'd he say

**lovebot:** “maybe if your only goal in life wasn't to shove homework down our throats you'd have time to shove something else down instead”

_private chat between_ **jelly** _and_ **teddy bear**

**jelly:** babe did you really

 **jelly:** you're so witty and i'm so in love

**jelly:** can't wait to see you after classes 

**teddy bear:** mr. kim really thought he was doin a lil sumn by kicking me out but the entire class loves me

**teddy bear:** you're so soft amidst all of this, fuck

**teddy bear:** i'm gonna cuddle the shit outta you when i see you

_group chat_

**mochi:** bold. daring. i like it

 **lovebot:** maybe if you were either of those you'd score _him_

**mochi:** how tf are u typing in italics

**asshole:** are you just now noticing? he's been doing that for awhile now

**god:** shut up asshole

**jenius:** lmao

**asshole:** now you guys are gonna gang up against me?

**mochi:** WHY IS EVERYTHING ALWAYS A QUESTION WHEN IT COMES TO U

**mochi:** WHAT THE FUCJ ARE YOU CONFUSED ABOUT???

**moomin ambassador:** jisung made a typo and used the correct spelling of 'you’

**moomin ambassador:** the world is about to end isn't it?

**lovebot:** as long as it ends just like this, with us so in love injunnie

**mochi:** cut that sappy shit off for once

**mochi:** damn

**lovebot:** example 64729 of why puberty is scary

**jenius:** the only thing scary about puberty is how fuckboys like you can come out of it

**lovebot:** don't test my patience jen

**god:** don't threaten my bf fuckface

**moomin ambassador:** yup, the fucking world is about to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god:** haechan  
>  **jenius/jenojam:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador/cutie <3:** renjun  
>  **lovebot/jaemine/arch nemesis:** jaemin  
>  **asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

_private chat between_ **cutie <3** _and_ **jaemine**

**jaemine:** i'm this close to throwing punches at jen

 **jaemine:** [view attachment]

**cutie <3:** you know his mouth has gotten smarter ever since him and hyuck linked up

**cutie <3:** hyuck is prob rubbing off on him and he's becoming more of a free spirit. he doesn't mean any harm

**jaemine:** why do you always have to be the voice of reason

**jaemine:** its both a blessing and a curse

**jaemine:** but as long as _you're_ my blessing and curse

**jaemine:** nothing else matters

_group chat_

**jenius:** stop glaring at me from across the room

 **lovebot:** make me

**lovebot:** asshole

**chenlegend:** what's going on between you two?

**asshole:** the tension is boiling

**jenius:** this kid won't stop staring at me

**jenius:** i didn't do anything

**lovebot:** first you called me a fuckboy and now you just called me a kid

_private chat between_ **jenojam** _and_ **arch nemesis**

**arch nemesis:** you better run when class ends

 **arch nemesis:** cuz i'm swingin bitch

**jenojam:** let's see if you can try and keep up

**jenojam:** _love_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter picks up from last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god:** haechan  
>  **jenius:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador:** renjun  
>  **lovebot:** jaemin  
>  **asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

**mochi:** why are u acting overly sensitive

**asshole:** i mean

**asshole:** it is his ex we're talking about here

**mochi:** u didn't use a question mark for once

**mochi:** congratulations

**moomin ambassador:** what the fuck even is this gc

**mochi:** more than any of our dreams and ambitions will amount to

**moomin ambassador:** that was poetic beauty. well played

**lovebot:** hyuck how do you feel about your bf pm'ing me and calling me love 

**god:** thats prolly the most action youve got since you started dating injun

**god:** you should be thanking him

**mochi:** lmaoooo

**lovebot:** at least my bf isn't whoring around

**lovebot:** you can't relate

**jenius:** why is the local thot talking bout whoring around

**asshole:** y'all are the textbook example of bitter exes

**jenius:** he wants it as bitter as his coffee

**jenius:** what am i gonna do? say no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god:** haechan  
>  **jenius:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador:** renjun  
>  **lovebot:** jaemin  
>  **asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

**lovebot:** hyuck just rolled into philosophy with hickies

**god:** you sound jealous

**lovebot:** no

**god:** yes

**lovebot:** no

**god:** yes

**mochi:** do y'all ever stfu?

**moomin ambassador:** how is that even a question anymore

**asshole:** just mute the gc

**mochi:** no

**mochi:** u guys are annoying but also a source of comic relief

**lovebot:** aww he loves us! <3

**mochi:** i most definitely hate u

**lovebot:** aww he loves me! <3

**jenius:** i hate him too

**lovebot:** woop dee fucking doo!! i hate you too!

**god:** i'll never regret having made this gc

**moomin ambassador:** say it louder for the people at the back

**god:** dont tell me what to do


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **god:** haechan  
>  **jenius:** jeno  
>  **moomin ambassador:** renjun  
>  **lovebot:** jaemin  
>  **asshole:** mark  
>  **mochi:** jisung  
>  **chenlegend:** chenle

**asshole:** let's all grab hot chocolate or something

**lovebot:** bonding time!

**mochi:** i'll only come if lele goes

**chenlegend:** count me in

**god:** lets grab whiskey instead

**moomin ambassador:** if some of us actually knew how to drink responsibly, even i'd give the green light. you're a fucking nightmare when you're drunk dude

**god:** what are you complaining for? i'll be by my baby's side the entire time

**asshole:** you're a clown

**jenius:** babe we can grab drinks some other time

**jenius:** count us in

**chenlegend:** can someone bring marshmallows?

**god:** i'll bring a pack if someone brings another

**lovebot:** gotchu

**asshole:** teamwork makes the dream work


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i slipped in the smallest overwatch reference in this chapter

**mochi:** its fucking here bois!

**mochi:** end of the semester BULLSHIT

**mochi:** i had a post test due last night that i never even knew existed

**mochi:** easy L's amirite

**moomin ambassador:** that's the most i've ever seen you talk about uni

**moomin ambassador:** except how you constantly say it's a waste of time

**moomin ambassador:** holy shit this is groundbreaking

**asshole:** wtf this semester flew by

**asshole:** how is it already almost break

**moomin ambassador:** well, now that you've mentioned it

**moomin ambassador:** that brings up a depressing matter

**moomin ambassador:** i'm 100% certain we're not gonna be lucky enough to where all 7 of us have a class together again next semester

**chenlegend:** aw man :(

**mochi:** that was um

**mochi:** edgy

**jenius:** i think you meant emo

**asshole:** it's fucking sad is what it is

**jenius:** let's all get sundaes or something this weekend

**jenius:** it'll be my treat

**god:** my bf is perfect inside and out

**lovebot:** questionable judgement

**jenius:** debbie fucking downer

**jenius:** lucky for you idc

**lovebot:** you do that's why you responded

**jenius:** i responded cuz you were clogging up the gc by adding a random ass comment no one was gonna respond to

**jenius:** and then this gc would've began its descent into the underworld

**jenius:** and in case you're too shallow to understand that, the gc would've d i e d

**mochi:** just like my will to live?

**jenius:** yeah, just like that

**chenlegend:** do you guys think this gc will ever die

**asshole:** i sure as fuck hope not

**god:** not on my watch

**chenlegend:** you don't wear watches

**chenlegend:** wait

**chenlegend:** ohhHHH

**chenlegend:** THATS EMBARRASSING

**chenlegend:** OH MY GOD CAN WE PRETEND I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT

**mochi:** if anyone tries to give u shit for it, i'll silence them

**moomin ambassador:** silence them how exactly?

**mochi:** u can be the first to find out

**moomin ambassador:** no thanks, that sounds absolutely fucked coming from you

**mochi:** sissy

**moomin ambassador:** i don't have an overwhelming desire to die at your hands tyvm


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beginning of the chapter ties into how mark said the 'semester flew by' last chapter

**god** _renamed_ **asshole** _to_ **time flies**

**time flies:** ???

 **god:** no its just that ur old as shit

**chenlegend:** wat

**god:** forget it

**moomin ambassador:** are you actually ?

**god:** dont fucking say it and no im not

**lovebot:** ohohoho! so it's true

**jenius:** “ohohoho!” you are

**time flies:** FJSKSJ

**moomin ambassador:** i think hyuck is softening up to you captain

**time flies:** captain?

**moomin ambassador:** yeah

**moomin ambassador:** you're the closest thing we have to one

**time flies:** stfuuuu this kinda discussion is too soft for rowdy bois like us

**lovebot:** cute

**moomin ambassador:** i have an important matter to discuss

**moomin ambassador:** houses

**moomin ambassador:** specifically hp houses

**time flies:** i thought hp is a laptops brand

**jenius:** it is

**moomin ambassador:** ^ but i’m talking about harry potter houses

**mochi:** not this geek shit

**mochi:** ugh

**moomin ambassador:** let's start with the obvious aka slytherins

**mochi + jenius:** here comes the BULLSHIT

**moomin ambassador:** so according to my infallible calculations, none of us are slytherins

**jenius:** yup

**jenius:** see, the thing is

**jenius:** you're already wrong

**moomin ambassador:** we all know who you're gonna call a slytherin so, moving on

**jenius:** can't take constructive criticism hmm?

**moomin ambassador:** there's a difference between downright bashing and constructive criticism, dickhead 

**jenius:** i haven't even said anything yet and you're already worked up

**jenius:** at least you and your bf have that in common

**chenlegend:** what's going on

**god:** quality entertainment

**time flies:** more like quality enragement haha

**god:** that was fucking awful

**god:** reevaluate ur life and ill consider adding u back

**god** _has removed_ **time flies** _from_ **dream team**

**moomin ambassador:** wait no add him back

 **moomin ambassador:** i want everyone to engage in this extremely meaningful conversation

**god:** whatever

**god** _added_ **time flies** _to_ **dream team**

**moomin ambassador:** the hufflepuffs are chenle and jisung

 **jenius:** incorrect again

**mochi:** i'm not a fuckin hufflepuff

**jenius:** jisung's a mix of slytherin and gryffindor

**mochi:** i’m 90% slytherin

**lovebot:** no

**lovebot:** you're 90% squishy

**mochi:** i hate u

**moomin ambassador:** the gryffindors are mark, hyuck and jaem

**jenius:** you almost had it all right

**jenius:** too bad you fucked it up at the end

**lovebot:** ENOUGH

**lovebot:** ITS TIME

**mochi:** TO STOP

**moomin ambassador:** and lastly, the ravenclaws are me and jen

**god:** babe is definitely a ravenclaw

**time flies:** yeah jen is a natural genius

**lovebot:** compliment injun some too you biased fucks

**moomin ambassador:** fun fact: jaem was the closest to being a slytherin out of all of us according to my calculations

**jenius:** we already established your “calculations” are wack but ig in the end, your one braincell came thru

**mochi:** jenos really out here tryna beef with a new person everyday lmfao


	9. Chapter 9

**god:** can tonite be a game night i need a game night 

**god:** can tonite be a game night i need a game night

**god:** can tonite be a game night i need a game night

**mochi:** ur actually fairly decent at games, i'll be over in 30

**god:** i dont have multiple comps in my dorm 

**god:** u know this

**god:** game room @ 8

**god:** who else is coming

**lovebot:** what game?

**god:** overwatch

**mochi:** fortnite

**time flies:** csgo

**jenius:** pubg

**moomin ambassador:** mario kart

**chenlegend:** neopets?

**moomin ambassador:** holy shit

**moomin ambassador:** the bout of nostalgia that just hit

**lovebot:** chenle, i love you i really do but IM.SCREAMINFNSDJ

**lovebot:** league

**god:** dont yall just love when theres 7 diff game suggestions 

**god:** fucking hell

**god:** we can decide on games after we all gather up

**god:** we all in?

**lovebot:** ye

**moomin ambassador:** yes

**mochi:** heard it from me first

**jenius:** you don't even have to ask

**time flies:** yurr

**chenlegend:** yeah!

**god:** my boys comin thru

**god:** i love yall, maximum homo

**jenius:** i love you more

**god:** i love u most

**jenius:** i love you more than i lobe my 4.2 gpa

**mochi:** lobe

**lovebot:** lobe

**time flies:** lobe

**jenius:** yes HEEHEE so FUNNY someone made a TYPO OH MY GOD IT MUST BE REPEATED 50 TIMES FOR FULL AFFECT

**jenius:** IMAGINE NOT REPEATING A TYPO HAHA WE LIVE IN A SOCIETY

**chenlegend:** so your caps lock button isn't broken! nice

**god:** anyways i love u more than i love overwatch

**jenius:** i love you more than i love cars

**god:** i love u more than i love compliments on my singing

**mochi:** WE GET IT

**mochi:** y'all in LOVE love

**lovebot:** aww injun let's do that too <3

**moomin ambassador:** i love you more than i love moomin

**mochi:** y'all just straight up lying now

**time flies:** bitch you almost made me spit out my fanta IM TAKINF THE PISS

**lovebot:** i love you more than i love americano

**moomin ambassador:** i love you more than i love art

**lovebot:** i love you more than i love love!

**time flies:** he's done it! the answer that can't be beat!!

**mochi:** ladies and gents we have a winner

**mochi:** [ _message deleted_ ]

**mochi:** certified homos + 1 confused homo we have a winner

**time flies:** im not gay

**mochi:** i was saying the same a month ago and look where we are now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sudden lack of updates. i hope i'll be able to start posting chapters regularly again once classes start back up. i think i'm going to incorporate mark's graduation from dream into the fic in some way, ideally by next chapter


End file.
